


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 5

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Castello incantato"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



Kurt giaceva nel buio, in attesa: quando non udì più rumori, in casa, strisciò fuori dalle coperte; gli venne quasi da ridere al pensiero che, qualche ora prima, si era infilato nel suo giaciglio temendo di addormentarsi nell’attesa: non si era mai sentito così sveglio, e terrorizzato, in tutta la sua vita, ma la decisione era presa, per quanto spaventosa potesse essere.

Burt si era opposto fino all’ultimo, con le sue poche forze – e oh, che trauma era stato per Kurt vedere il suo incrollabile padre livido in viso, le mani tremanti e la voce così fioca! Ma proprio per quello non avrebbe mai permesso alla Bestia di fargli del male: suo padre aveva sempre lottato contro le sue paure, tutte (quella dei ragni, degli insetti lunghi, neri, con tantissime zampe, persino contro la malattia e la morte che li avevano colpiti quando lui era bambino), e adesso lui doveva proteggerlo, anche se si sentiva terrorizzato.

Sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua stanza sprangata passando per la finestra: aveva durato fatica per tagliare il vetro, usando il coltellino che usava per fare la punta alle matite, abbastanza da poter staccare la lastra dalla sua cornice di legno, e ancor di più aveva sofferto per infilarsi nel passaggio e costringersi a lasciarsi scivolare nel buio assoluto ai piedi della casa. Aveva portato con sé una lanterna e dei fiammiferi, ma non si arrischiò ad accenderla prima di essere entrato nella stalla dove tenevano il loro unico cavallo, una bestia tozza e resistente che guidava il carretto con gli attrezzi che suo padre usava per le riparazioni porta a porta, per andare a comprare materiali per le riparazioni al mercato nella grande città lontana (ah, i loro drammi erano iniziati tutti da lì!) e per vendere la frutta, la verdura ed i fiori che Carole e lui coltivavano nell’orto accanto alla casetta.

Aveva ragione, Finn, che diavolo di idea era chiedere una stupida rosa come regalo? Ma il roseto di sua madre era morto ormai anni fa e lui non riusciva più a vedere quell’angolo rinsecchito: avrebbe voluto una pianta nuova per crearne uno nuovo, ma al mercato non ne avevano e Burt temeva che il viaggio avrebbe guastato una talea; per questo aveva pensato di prenderne una dal giardino di quell’immenso castello: che furto poteva essere, rubare un ramo di rosa, specie in un luogo che sembrava possederne centinaia? Mai, mai avrebbe pensato...

Kurt si strinse nel mantello, inghiottendo la paura come fosse un groppo solido, enorme, che grattava contro le pareti della sua gola arida.

Camminò tentoni, tremando di freddo e paura, verso la stalla e finalmente accese la sua lanterna: avvicinò il cavallo, lo sellò (mettendoci una vita, così, alla luce tremolante della lanterna da camera) e lo portò fuori: sapeva dov’era il castello, tutti lo conoscevano, al paese, e se ne tenevano ben distanti.

Bisognava attraversare i campi e puntare verso la montagna coperta dal folto bosco: dicevano che un tempo i taglialegna del signore del palazzo abbattevano gli alberi accuratamente, in modo da creare un grosso viale libero per far passare le carrozze ed i cavalli e lasciare libero il campo di fronte agli alti cancelli; se ne potevano ancora vedere le tracce, nei tronchi tagliati tutti alla stessa altezza, ora ricoperti da nuovi alberi giovani e da una folta macchia boschiva, ma di certo non con quel buio, in cui poteva sentire rumori spaventosi dati dagli animali notturni. Pregò che i lupi non fossero a caccia, quella notte, e proseguì lentamente, terrorizzato di far azzoppare il cavallo guidandolo in una buca.

Se ne dicevano tante del castello: i vecchi del villaggio parlavano di quando era bello, luminoso, un immenso castello dalle mura di pietra bianca, i tetti di ardesia nelle ricche sfumature del blu, le finestre scintillanti, un vasto parco erboso e la più straordinaria collezione di rose mai vista – la moglie del signore del palazzo era un’amante di quei fiori ed il suo sposo, pazzo di lei, ne aveva fatti giungere da ogni parte del mondo per allietarla; grandi scuderie ospitavano i più bei destrieri mai visti, colossali fontane bianche e grige, con sculture di marmo così belle da sembrare vive, cantavano la loro canzone nello scorrere dell’acqua, e persino i domestici erano abbigliati di livree così belle da farli sembrare dei signori. Gli aristocratici proprietari di quell’eden splendente e rigoglioso avevano due figli, si diceva, e i vecchi ricordavano il primogenito, un giovane bello e sorridente che spesso passava per il villaggio sul suo cavallo, facendo impazzire le fanciulle e le giovani donne.

Poi era accaduto qualcosa, qualcosa di oscuro e misterioso, e il casato era stato colpito da un’orribile maledizione: le rose erano ormai un immenso roveto che sembrava inghiottire tutto e proteggere il palazzo, ormai diroccato, le mura piene di ciuffi d’erba e muschio, le tegole mancanti dei tetti; nessuno vi abitava più (quale anima benedetta avrebbe mai potuto vivere in un simile luogo?), ma i pastori che si erano smarriti o i mercanti di ritorno a notte fonda che si erano trovati costretti a passare lì davanti dicevano che la sera si potevano vedere alcune finestre fiocamente illuminate e delle strane figure che si spostavano al di là dei vetri anneriti dalla sporcizia.

Ma soprattutto tutti sapevano della Bestia che abitava lì, i cui orribili versi potevano udirsi nelle notti di plenilunio, che i pastori giuravano razziasse i loro armenti, quando qualche capo rimaneva fuori dalle stalle, che si aggirasse nei boschi e che persino gli orsi e i lupi lo temessero: era costui che aveva minacciato Burt, dopo averlo colto a scegliere un ramo da tagliare per riportarlo a suo figlio; malgrado l’uomo fosse alto e ben piazzato, la Bestia lo aveva atterrato con una sola zampata, avvolta in un mostruoso mantello dal pesante cappuccio, e lo aveva accusato di essere un ladro e che la pena per i ladri era la reclusione. In un delirio reso tale dal terrore, l’uomo era stato trascinato in una segreta e là, compreso che il suo destino avrebbe potuto essere quello di morire di stenti nel buio di una prigione, aveva implorato e supplicato, non per sé, ma per la sua famiglia: aveva una moglie e due figli, a casa, e mai, mai avrebbe osato rubare, se avesse saputo che quelle rose appartenevano a qualcuno! Credeva che il castello fosse abbandonato e aveva pensato che non avrebbe nuociuto a nessuno se avesse tagliato un ramo per farne una talea da donare a suo figlio, che desiderava restaurare il roseto della sua defunta madre.

Ma la Bestia lo aveva ormai scagliato dentro la cella e lo lasciò gridare a lungo, prima di tornare, mentre Burt era mezzo inebetito per il terrore ed il freddo, e ringhiare con voce stranamente umana – Hai un figlio, dunque?

– Due, signore: uno mio e uno della mia seconda moglie.

– E quale ha chiesto di rubare dal mio giardino?

– Oh, Kurt non avrebbe mai chiesto di rubare per lui! Pensavo che il castello fosse abbandonato!

– Kurt, dunque? È lui che voleva una delle mie rose?

– Non si dà pace per il roseto secco di sua madre e al mercato non ce n’erano del colore giusto--

– Bene, uomo: potrà avere tutte le rose che vuole. Io ti libererò e tu lo porterai qui: lui in cambio di te.

A quel punto Burt aveva ruggito, tanto che la Bestia aveva quasi fatto un balzo indietro – _Mai_! Oh, siete davvero la Bestia dannata di cui parlano, se pensate che un padre possa vendere suo figlio per avere salva la vita!

Ma la Bestia aveva riso, una risata da gelare il sangue, e aveva spalancato la cella: prima che Burt potesse slanciarsi addosso a lui per colpirlo, qualcuno lo fece inciampare e qualcun altro gli aveva bloccato i polsi; la Bestia lo afferrò e lo mise in piedi, trascinandolo per un gomito con sé per i lunghi corridoi, fino al giardino, dove il suo cavallo terrorizzato era legato ad un albero.

– Vai, uomo – ringhiò – E manda qui tuo figlio. Se non lo farai, verrò _io_ a prenderlo e non grazierò nessun altro della tua casa!

Burt aveva afferrato il suo cavallo, vi si era arrampicato a fatica per il terrore, e prima di fuggire si era voltato verso la Bestia e aveva urlato – Non avrai _mai_ mio figlio! Lo dirò a tutti, al villaggio, e torneremo per impedirti di nuocere ancora ad altri!

Ma la Bestia aveva riso e poi gli aveva voltato le spalle: era salito verso il portone, che una volta doveva essere stato maestoso e meraviglioso, e si era fermato sulla soglia, la fioca luce che proveniva dalle torce all’interno che sembrava l’eco delle fiamme dell’inferno.

– Entro domani notte, uomo – ripeté – O verrò io.

Burt era tornato al villaggio, in preda al terrore: era corso alla locanda e aveva detto a tutti di quanto aveva visto e della Bestia che viveva nel castello e che poteva essere una minaccia per tutti loro.

Ma gli uomini, la maggior parte brilla per l’alcool, aveva riso e gli aveva dato del pazzo.

– Giusto una Bestia infernale può volersi portare via tuo figlio, Hummel – aveva sghignazzato qualcuno.

– Anche lui deve averlo scambiato per una leggiadra fanciulla! – gli aveva fatto eco un altro, scatendando un’ondata di risa.

Burt aveva trovato la forza per assestare un pugno a ciascuno, ma era stato sopraffatto e buttato fuori dalla taverna: dovette arrendersi. Era tornato a casa, dove la sua famiglia lo attendeva ansiosa per il suo ritardo, e aveva raccontato la sua orribile esperienza.

Kurt aveva ancora i brividi al ricordo: aveva tentato di dire a Burt che doveva andare, o la famiglia sarebbe stata spacciata, ma Burt gli aveva risposto che sarebbero fuggiti all’alba e, per impedire a suo figlio di portare a termine il suo folle proposito, lo aveva rinchiuso nella sua stanza, sprangando la porta con delle assi; Kurt aveva sentito lui e Carole parlare concitati, lei in lacrime che lo rassicurava di aver fatto la scelta giusta, e poi i loro spostamenti per la casa mentre ammassavano roba sul carro. Finn era uscito, furioso, dicendo di dover salutare la sua fidanzata, e la casa era piombata in un silenzio angosciante dopo molte ore.

Kurt sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta: dove avrebbero potuto fuggire? E come si sarebbero mantenuti? La bottega di fabbro di Burt era il loro vero introito e le colture di Carole erano sul punto di maturare e sarebbe stato un sacrilegio abbandonare un anno di lavoro per una Bestia; persino quello stupido Finn, come non poteva capire la sua disperazione alla prospettiva di lasciare il villaggio e non rivedere più la sua Rachel? Progettavano di sposarsi, l’anno venturo, e lei stava già ricamando il corredo.

Era lui quello che non aveva posto, là dentro: aiutava suo padre nella bottega, la sua matrigna nell’orto e nel suo tempo libero, che era molto, visto che non aveva amici, cuciva; sembrava che i suoi lavori si vendessero bene in città, ma lì al villaggio era solo _quella mezza femmina degli Hummel_ : quale inferno poteva esserci peggiore di quello che aveva già vissuto? Non avrebbe avuto un matrimonio e dei figli, come Finn, e nessuno lo avrebbe mai preso a lavorare da qualche parte, probabilmente, se la bottega di suo padre fosse passata a lui, solo in pochi vi sarebbero tornati, nonostante la sua abilità e quella di Burt fosse rinomata. No, lui non aveva nulla da perdere e non avrebbe mai barattato la sua vita con quella dei suoi cari: se doveva finire in pasto alla Bestia, meglio lui che l’intera famiglia.

Spronò con parole gentili il cavallo spaventato e finalmente, alla fioca luce della lampada, vide che il percorso degli alberi tagliati si allargava e laggiù, in fondo al buio, riluceva il sinistro profilo del castello: c’era della luce dietro ad alcune finestre e una Bestia mostruosa si aggirava tra quelle mura colossali. Kurt era terrorizzato, ma non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro: giunse fino al cancello, che una volta era stato di certo meraviglioso, altissimo e pieno di intrecci di edera di ferro, e smontò da cavallo: poggiò in terra la lanterna e colpì con forza il dorso del cavallo, che terrorizzato prese a fuggire verso il bosco – non si sarebbe perso, era stato addestrato bene da suo padre e sapeva ritrovare la via di casa anche da solo o quando il suo cavaliere si addormentava in sella e non lo guidava più.

Kurt lo vide sparire nel buio del bosco e si volse verso lo spaventoso castello: spinse a fatica il cancello, che cigolò orribilmente, e si fece strada nel folto parco selvaggio, ammirando, pur nel suo terrore, l’intrico di rose che sembravano abbracciare buona parte del giardino; il terreno era accidentato, abbandonato all’incuria del tempo e al vigore incontrollato della natura, tanto che dovette muovere un passo dopo l’altro con attenzione per non finire in qualche avallamento o inciampare su qualche groviglio d’erba e radici. Stava attraversando quello che probabilmente un tempo era stato un viale maestoso e ben curato, ma ora le siepi e le aiuole che lo fiancheggiavano erano muraglioni di verde incolto o chiazze scheletriche ed essiccate, sufficienti però a indirizzarlo verso il grande doppio scalone d’accesso.

Lo salì con circospezione, temendo che i gradini consumati dal tempo e dall’utilizzo gli franassero sotto i piedi, e raggiunse il colossale portone d’ingresso; attese qualche secondo, terrorizzato dai suoni della natura notturna attorno a lui e dalla mostruosità che lo attendeva all’interno del palazzo diroccato, e alla fine osò impugnare il battente e segnalare il suo arrivo: udì uno strano suono di passi dall’altra parte e, mentre credeva che non si potesse avere così tanta paura senza morirne, vide il portone spalancarsi lentamente.

Deglutì e mosse un passo, sperando che la sua morte sarebbe stata quantomeno rapida e indolore: non avrebbe mai immaginato, però, cosa lo attendeva al di là della soglia.

Ma questa è un’altra storia.


End file.
